In the Heat of the Moment
by kradnohikari
Summary: Each of them had changed since the incident in the field, Serph just didn't realize how much change had occurred. Slash/Yaoi. Heat/Serph


**Disclaimer- **I don't own the characters.

**Warnings-** Slash/Yaoi, AU, Violence, Sex

**Pairing- **Serph/Heat

Okay this was written for a challenge I took on and I started to watch the beginning of the game. I like the game though and Serph and Heat are my two favorite characters. Hehehehe. I also think that Heat might seem a little ooc and as for Serph there really isn't much in the personality department so I just sort of made him a leader type figure. There is graphic sex in this and it has been edited and taken out. For the full version of this story go to my profile and click on the LJ link. Enjoy!

_You've all changed since the incident with the white light you've been acting differently._

Blood poured from his lips, the flesh of the fallen creature underneath him slipping down his throat. His hunger had been eating him and now that he had sated it once more, he was free to think on the situation at hand. The Junkyard and the other tribes were now looking for Sera and since he held the key, he had to worry about that as well. Digging his claw into the creature once more he took a final piece and stepped back, looking at his teammates and friends.

The differences were noticeable in them. Heat was the most noticeable out of them all though. The once contained anger and sense of pride that he held had now gone out of control, but Serph found it intriguing. He wasn't sure why, but now that they were demons the man stuck out more. It could have been the man-eating boobs that Argilla had gained, nor did the others on the team quite stick out as much.

There had never been any time to sit down and really think about the situation or look over it, the hustle of the newest mission and the objective they were trying to fulfill. The woman was proving to be annoying however and he wanted to maim her himself. The silver haired leader let out a deep sigh, closing his grey hues, a hand running through his hair.

Though he had been calm and collected in front of Embyron, he was a nervous wreck inside. His thoughts were jumbled and with this new demonic presence, he wasn't sure what to do. Oh, Serph knew he had changed a lot. Once he had been a man of more action, than just sitting back and letting the rest come up with ideas, but he found it more calming to watch and observe what was going on around him.

His boots slammed against the ground, sending the noises throughout the empty hallway, the corpse long forgotten. There was a safe room and Heat was waiting in there, Argilla had gone to search another area, needing to get away from the feeding frenzy. Opening the door, he closed it looking around finding that it was unoccupied. A panic ran through him, dying down when he saw the bed that was there. Emotionally he was a wreck and his demon side was not helping at the moment. A growl escaped him, as he fell down on the mattress, his hues closing tightly, as another sigh escaped him.

His hand came up to run along the water crown marking he had been giving. The flesh was no different and yet he knew nothing was the same. Their life was falling apart around them and Nirvana was too far for them to reach. A wave of exhaustion hit him hard, the hunger had been put aside for too long and now he was paying. All of his power came with a price, a price he didn't want to pay in the first place. There was only one good thing about it, the fact that with it came the knowledge that there might be a chance to have what he had always denied himself. To have a relationship with someone who might actually want him in return.

The thoughts were comforting and he fell into a light sleep soon after hitting the bed. The only sign of him even being alive was the slow, but steady rise and fall of his chest. His head fell to the side, half of his face hidden by the pillows that surrounded him.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Red, hot anger ran through his body as he tore into another enemy, the blood hitting his faces. Heat loved the feeling of being in control, the blood of his enemies soaking his heated flesh. Hunger was what he yearned more for, but he was almost finished. Serph was most likely waiting for him and he didn't want to listen to the whiney bitch that had once been a friend to him.

He turned around and ran back towards the safe point. Feet clanked against the ground, his tongues falling from his mouth as he skidded and turned down yet another corner. Balancing, he placed his claws on the wall and let it glide through the material. There was a smell on the air one that had been calling out to him since the transformation. The demon in him wanted to surround himself in the scent and use what came of it to either tear apart the enemy or rape it.

Every fiber of his being wanted to be afraid of accepting what this meant, but he went with his demon side, knowing that nothing horrible could come from it. He opened the door, letting out a low growl when he saw Serph on the bed alone, the human form annoying him. He always loved to be a demon more, the freedom it gave him sang to his personality.

However, it wasn't the time to be a demon so he let his form shift. The red of his body armor disappeared, giving way to the dark uniform he normally wore. Reaching up, he pushed a vibrant strand of red away from his face, his marking sticking out against his pale skin. Even though he was human, looking the scent called out to him still. Until this point, he had been unable to figure out exactly who was casting off the scent.

Before this he had never considered being with a man never, mind his leader. Everything had changed now of course and even if the owner of the scent was a male and a higher up when it came to demons it didn't matter. He leaned forward, taking a deep breath, his red hues closing slightly. It brought warmth to him, as well as another emotion one that he had buried long ago; Lust. All that he felt was pure lust and his mind knew it

In such close quarters, his cock was already twitching to life, his body already trying to change. The marking on his arm glowed, the power flowing through his veins, for this one time though he held it back. Letting his tongue dart across his lips, he wet the flesh, his mouth hovering close to the man's. A gloved hand wrapped around the thin chin, before forcing the man to face his direction, before he kissed him hard, his teeth biting the flesh. Demonic instinct took over, but instead of wanting to devour the man, he wanted to rape him. Or at least claim him in any way he could.

His free hand moved downwards, grabbing the man through his pants, growling softly. The red came back to his hues, the marking glowing faintly, the strands shifted over his face, covering his eyes as he continued to press himself against the other, his erection growing in his pants.

Serph was having a nice dream, before he was startled awake by the lips on his own. His silver hues opened wide, his hands moving and grabbing Heat by the shoulders, trying to pull him away. It felt good he had to admit and the touches that were sending shivers down his spine, but still he didn't want it. His demon side seemed to agree though and he tore his lips away.

A cry emerged from his throat when his body was forced to shift, the bones breaking and rearranging to fit his new form. Never before, had it hurt so felt like his body was being torn into two. The hand on his crotch was not helping things either he was reacting to it. His blades slipped out of his arms and he pressed one against Heat's throat, his breathing heavy. "Get off of me Heat." He murmured, no real bite to his words, even if he didn't want this.

A laugh emerged from Heat, the hand that was once on the penis moved up to the slit, slipping a finger inside, his body trembling slightly. "No. The smell is intoxicating. You just need to accept it Serph." His hand dropped from the chin, grabbing the legs before him and spreading them wide. A growl escaped him as the marking glowed once more, his demonic side almost unable to hold back. "The scent will guide us. We devour, but we also have other needs." His voice was a little deeper as the pale hands turned red, his head splitting into two, a tongue falling from each.

He panted softly, taking another deep breath, loving the scent that flooded his senses. The clawed finger that was teasing the slit moved more, the claw dragging along the inner walls and the member that rested inside. A smirk appeared on both of his heads as he faced the creature. Now that they were both demons that damned scent was stronger.

It was odd the ice demon thought as he struggled more, kicking the creature with the stub of his foot. There was an anticipation running through him, though this scent was not strong enough for him to sense still. "There is no scent. Argilla will be here soon and we have to move on." He bit his lip, his teeth slipping into the lower section as a moan threatened to escape him, his body arching slightly. He retraced the blades that were once hovering above Heat, his arms falling to his sides.

His body had given up, even if his mind hadn't. The slight heat that seemed to radiate naturally from his fire-based friend was slightly uncomfortable, but at the same time, it felt good against his cooler skin. When the hand tried to spread his legs apart, he snapped them shut quickly, trying with all his strength to keep them closed. The leader knew that it would most likely be meaningless, but still he had to try.

Heat didn't care for the words. He was getting what he wanted and no other demon was going to stop him. "Excuses." He growled, forcing the legs open with a quick yank of his powerful hands. When he had the legs open, he forced a knee in-between them, leaning forward to capture the other in another kiss. "The scent is there…. Driving me crazy." He managed to let out, his cock slipping out of his sheath already.

He pressed his other head to the man's neck, the sharp teeth running along the long, white neck, biting down when he found an area he liked. The blood that flowed into his mouth normally meant a meal for him, but the metallic tasting liquid tasted amazing for different reasons this time. It was the best he had so far and he didn't want to give it up. Only when he felt Serph stop the struggle underneath him, did he ease up on his bite. His tongue moved along, picking up the red elixir, not missing the loud moan that escaped his victim. The claw started to tease the part of the member that had made itself known to him. A smile passed on one face, while a moan escaped the other the feel of this good. Even if he had never thought of being with a man, this was something he was glad he didn't pass up.

"Smell it Serph it is all around us. Much like blood and the need to eat there is another one that weren't told of." He growled, rolling his hips against the other member, moaning out at the friction.

The ice demon couldn't hold in it any more, he cried out, arching his body, as his tongue rolled out of his mouth. His hands came around and dug deep into the back before him, dragging downwards, as he wrapped his legs around. It was faint, but the thought he could smell a fiery scent on the air, one that wasn't there before. "Scent…" His mind was starting to be muddled; his mind that had once resisted was starting to agree like his body was.

He moved slightly against the organ as a sign of submission, ice appearing in his hand, before melting from the temperature of the demon's body. "I can smell it…" It was nice; Serph had to say.

-Deleted sex scene. Go to profile and click on LJ link for the full version of this.-

He panted, falling on top of the other demon for a moment. "We can't speak of this to Argilla." He murmured, trying to catch his breath from both of his heads.

The ice demon nodded his head, removing himself from the other, reigning in his demonic form as he shifted back. "Well I doubt she'd want to know Heat, because what is this really?" He asked, running a hand through his silver hair a soft sigh escaping his throat.

The redhead ran his fingers through his hair, as he closed his hues. "Of course. The demons in us are making this happen so you can decide." He pulled off Serph, fixing his clothing, before heading out, hunger once more.

* * *

A/N: Review?


End file.
